Adventure Express, Chapter Two
by Robert Thompson
Summary: Continuation of the novel Adventure Express. There is another twist added to this.


Chapter Two

Three days went by, and the TARDIS was still in pursuit of the Master's TARDIS. The Doctor wanted to save Ace from the Master, but couldn't catch up to her to pull off a rescue.

Both TARDIS's passed many planetary systems as the chase continued.

The Doctor stayed on course, and worked the console controls of the TARDIS.

The Doctor also wondered what the Master was up to, and it was driving him crazy.

Both TARDIS's were in the Palos planetary system, and the cat and mouse game was on between the Doctor and the Master.

The Master's TARDIS made a planetary landing on the continent of Xyon on the planet Nimo, and landed in a temple hall.

The Master had plans for Ace, and headed to her room to fetch her.

Once he got to the room, he used mind control on her and she left with him.

Then Ace and the Master left the Master's TARDIS and headed into the forest, moving fast heading east. Ace was under the Master's mind control at the moment.

The TARDIS landed minutes later outside the temple, and the Doctor started to track Ace.

The Master always had an advantage of being ahead of the chase, but the Doctor wasn't going to give up on his mission. The chase was frustrating to the Doctor, and wasn't ready to give up yet.

The Doctor checked his tracker watch, and still couldn't get caught up to Ace.

The Doctor kept on moving through the forest road path, and his mission wasn't going well.

It was morning time in the forest region, as the Master and Ace kept on moving on.

The Master wondered if the Doctor was on the planet and hadn't run into him.

All the Master knew at the moment was that he left the Doctor in the dust, wherever he was.

The Master was unaware that the Doctor had a DNA track on Ace.

Meanwhile the Doctor was glad he had Ace's DNA signature on track, but couldn't get caught up to her.

Then an idea popped into the Doctor's head, and started to head back to his TARDIS.

When the Doctor got back to his TARDIS, he went into a room and grabbed a tracking device.

The Doctor then grabbed a TARDIS tracker scanner and left the TARDIS to find the Master's TARDIS.

The Doctor went into the temple hall, and located the Master's TARDIS going inside of it.

The Doctor then installed the tracking device, secretly inside the console.

After that, the Doctor was scanning for the Master's DNA on the console panel with his DNA watch scanner, and found a fingerprint.

He scanned the Master's fingerprint into the DNA watch scanner. Now the Doctor had the Master's DNA, as well as Ace's DNA.

The Doctor then left the Master's TARDIS, and headed back into his TARDIS.

The Master was three hours ahead of the Doctor, and the chase was frustrating the Doctor.

The Doctor headed out of the TARDIS to continue his search for Ace, and ran into three male military soldiers who had their laser guns aimed at him.

Close by was their hovercraft, which was transportation.

The Doctor then said, "Hello gentlemen. How are you doing today?"

One of the soldiers said, "Who are you and what are you doing on our planet?"

"I am the Doctor and a Time lord from the planet Gallifrey. I am on a mission to save my friend Ace from the Master who is a rogue Time lord. Please don't harm me."

One of the soldiers had a body scanner on them, and he scanned the Doctor to see if he was a Gallifreyan Time lord.

The soldier was surprised, and advised his friends that they should put away their weapons.

The soldiers put their weapons away into their holsters.

One of the soldiers then pointed at the police box saying, "Time lord from Gallifrey, is that your TARDIS?"

"Yes it is."

The soldiers then realized from the body scanner results that a Gallifreyan Time lord was in front of them. The people of planet Nimo have always respected the Time lords from Gallifrey and considered them gods.

"My name is Jaffe Time lord. Welcome to planet Nimo. Me and my people have heard stories about your kind from fellow travelers."

"My name is Enid Time lord. Welcome to my planet. Me and my friends didn't know you were a Time lord from the planet Gallifrey. Nice to meet you Doctor."

"My name is Sol Time lord. Excuse our behavior. Welcome to our planet. What is your business Time lord?"

"I am on an urgent mission and the Master is on your planet. He is a dangerous individual and very elusive."

Sol then said, "Doctor, why don't you go with us to the capital city of Caurus? You look tired from your journey. We'll set you up in one of our mansion suites where you can rest and figure out your mission. The people will be glad to see a Time lord from Gallifrey show up."

The Doctor then looked at his tracker watch and still couldn't get caught up to Ace and the Master. He then decided to take his new friend Sol's suggestion.

"Let's go my new friends. I want to see your planet."

The three soldiers and the Doctor went over to the hovercraft as they went aboard it. The craft took off from the ground as it was heading for the capital city of Caurus.

Two hours passed and the hovercraft landed in the ship terminal of the capital city of Caurus. The Doctor and the three soldiers came out of the hovercraft as the soldiers told them that the Doctor was a time lord from Gallifrey.

The people in the city were happy to see a time lord from Gallifrey and the Doctor was treated like a god. At the moment, he wanted to save Ace from the Master. But for now, he just wanted to rest and liked the attention he was getting.

Caurus was a beautiful city with creative architecture and the Doctor showed up at his mansion.

The mansion was big and stocked with food and supplies.

Everybody left the Doctor as he was looking around his lodgings.

The Doctor walked into the main living room and sat down on the couch. He could still track the Master and Ace by their DNA signatures on his tracker watch, and they were somewhere on the planet.

Time lord Matthews suddenly appeared to the Doctor and caught the Doctor by surprise.

"Hello Doctor. Gallifrey has been monitoring your chase you have been in with the Master."

"I have been a mission to try to save my friend Ace. What do you want with me?"

Matthews said, "We know you have been trying to figure out why the Master came to planet Nimo. This is why you are on this planet at the moment."

The Doctor said, "Do you know what the Master has been up to? I would like to know what is going on."

Matthews said, "The Master has come to planet Nimo to find and locate a sacred diamond. The locals here don't know about it and it has never been found. It was stolen from a museum vault on Gallifrey sixty years ago and somehow it is somewhere on this planet. The Time Lords have a mission for you. You must find the sacred diamond first before the Master and we need your help."

"What does the sacred diamond do?"

"It controls time and space. The Master must never have possession of it ever. Will you help us? Gallifrey is in danger too if the Master gets hold of the sacred diamond."

"I accept the mission. How do I find this sacred diamond?"

"Doctor finding that sacred diamond and returning it to the museum vaults of Gallifrey is of most importance. Good luck."

Matthews then said to the Doctor, "The information you seek on the sacred diamond is in your TARDIS console memory banks."

Matthew then suddenly vanished, and the Doctor was all by himself.

Two days passed and the Doctor rested.

An idea came into the Doctor's mind, and he was going to attempt a teleport rescue of Ace from the Master.

The Doctor got a ride on a hovercraft from a female citizen, as she took the Doctor back to his TARDIS.

The Doctor then headed inside his TARDIS, and had to act fast to save Ace. The Doctor was now on a mission for the Time lords to find the sacred diamond, and saving Ace could help him focus on the mission for the hunt of the sacred diamond.

The Doctor activated the teleport device on the TARDIS console, and got a fix on where Ace was on the planet. She was still with the Master and five feet apart from him.

The Doctor opened a panel on the console, and took out a teleport belt putting it on. He activated it, and ready to attempt a rescue to save Ace. He missed his friend very much, and had to save her from the Master.

The Doctor hit a button, and vanished from the TARDIS. Moments later, he was in a forest clearing seeing Ace.

As the Doctor grabbed Ace, he sensed she was under the Master's mind control.

The Master turned around to see the rescue in progress and before he could act, the Doctor was gone with Ace vanishing.

The Doctor returned to the TARDIS with Ace and he had his friend, but she was under mind control. He saw no emotion on her face and was glad to see her.

The Doctor used his mind control tricks to try to heal Ace from the Master's mind control.

Now that the Doctor rescued Ace from the Master, he could focus on his mission treasure hunt for the sacred diamond that was somewhere on the planet he was on.

An hour passed and the Doctor finally broke the Master's mind control grip. Ace got her mind back, but she collapsed and fell to the floor. Ace was unconscious right now and the Doctor wanted her to rest.

The Doctor turned off the teleport device, and took off the belt.

He then set TARDIS coordinates for his mansion that was in the capital city of Caurus and hit a button.

The TARDIS vanished and moments materialized in the main ballroom of his mansion.

The Doctor had Ace in his arms as he left the TARDIS.

Ace was free from the Master, and the Doctor was happy that his friend Ace was back in his life.

The Doctor took Ace upstairs to a room,, where she could rest off the effects of the Master's mind control grip.

The Doctor went back downstairs to the living room and sat down. He had to find the sacred diamond before the Master did, and this was not going to be an easy task.


End file.
